


Morning

by glamourtentia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mentioned McHanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamourtentia/pseuds/glamourtentia
Summary: “I hate Mondays,” Amélie grumbles.Genji chuckles. “Okay, Garfield. You want lasagna for breakfast?”“Har har.”





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> for day 4 of Genjamé Week 2017 - domestic!

Genji’s alarm goes off at 7 AM sharp. Amélie groans loudly next to him, and he quickly reaches over to shut the alarm off before rolling over to face her.

She’s scowling and her eyes are screwed tightly shut, which Genji can barely see behind the curtain of messy dark hair covering half her face. He smooths her hair back and kisses her forehead. “Morning.”

“I hate Mondays,” Amélie grumbles.

Genji chuckles. “Okay, Garfield. You want lasagna for breakfast?”

“Har har.” Amélie finally cracks her eyes open to look at Genji sleepily. “Are the kids awake?”

“I don’t think so. I think they grew out of waking up early when we weren’t paying attention.”

“Mm.” Amélie’s eyes fall shut again. Genji presses another little kiss to her forehead and reluctantly rolls out of bed.

He showers and dresses as fast as he can, then goes back around to his nightstand to grab his wallet and wedding ring. The ring’s a little snugger than it was five years ago, and Amélie keeps telling him he should just get a new one, but he’s too stubborn.

Genji moves around to Amélie’s side of the bed and nudges her gently. “Baby, you gotta get up.”

Amélie makes an indistinguishable noise of disgust, but grudgingly sits up. “Okay, I’m up. Kiss?”

Genji laughs and obligingly leans in to reward Amélie with a kiss, cupping her face in both hands. She hums contentedly, then pulls back and smiles for the first time this morning. “Alright. You can go now.”

“Okay,” Genji chuckles, brushing his thumb across her cheek. “Breakfast in twenty.”

“No lasagna.”

“Fine, no lasagna.”

As Amélie stumbles out of bed, Genji leaves their bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. He heads over to the door down the hall and knocks softly, but there’s no response.

“I’m coming in,” he calls as he lets himself into the room. Two heads of messy hair stick out from underneath covers, stirring slightly as he walks past them and to the window.

“Good morning!” Genji singsongs, opening the blinds to squeals and groans. “Rise and shine. It is get-ready-for-school time. Oh, that was a rhyme. And so was that!”

“I think I’m sick,” pipes the Charlie-shaped lump under the covers on the twin bed to Genji’s right.

“I don’t believe you, and if you are, it’s your fault for eating four bowls of ice cream last night.”

“Your fault for letting me,” she counters.

“Nothing is ever my fault. You should know this by now.”

“Why can’t you just let us skip?” Izzy whines from the other bed. She’s thrown the covers back and is glaring balefully at Genji.

“Because your dad would kill me and I like being alive.”

Charlie peeks out just enough so that Genji can see she’s pouting. “But you’re supposed to be the _cool_ uncle.”

“Well, since I am your only uncle, I will always be the cool uncle no matter what,” Genji says smugly. “Suck it. Breakfast in fifteen minutes!”

The twins grumble and groan some more, but they both roll out of bed. Satisfied, Genji goes out to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Genji has gotten a lot better at cooking since marrying Amélie. He’s still not as good as her, because she learned how to cook in fucking _France_ , but she’s a good teacher, so he thinks he’s doing alright.

He’s got a sizable stack of French toast made and is starting to work on the eggs by the time Amélie comes into the kitchen. She’s dressed and has her hair and makeup done up for work, but her eyes are still sleepy.

Genji smiles brightly at her. “Hey, beautiful.”

“Hi.” Amélie wraps her arms around Genji from behind and rests her chin on his shoulder. “Smells good, babe.”

“Thanks.” Genji beams proudly. “I added some spices and shit.”

Amélie presses a soft kiss to the side of Genji’s neck. “Meant you.”

“Oh, thanks. I added some spices to me, too.”

Amélie’s quiet laugh tickles Genji’s neck pleasantly, and her arms tighten around his waist. She stays wrapped around Genji while he returns his attention to finishing breakfast. It makes it a little harder to maneuver around the stove, but it’s worth it.

When the twins trundle loudly into the kitchen Amélie startles a bit -- she was probably half asleep on her feet -- and gives Genji’s neck another little kiss before pulling back and turning around. “Bonjour, mes puces.”

“Bonjour, Tatie Amélie,” Charlie and Izzy respond in unison as they slide into their favorite seats at the table. Their French has definitely gotten better, even just over the weekend. Hanzo and Jesse are going to be _pissed_ when they get back from Europe.

“What do you have going on at school today?” Amélie asks, sitting down in her usual place.

Genji smiles as he starts loading food onto plates. No matter how tired she is, Amélie’s always ready to engage with their nieces.

“We’re learning about puberty,” Izzy replies, making a face.

“Wow, really?” Genji pipes up, placing four plates on the table. “They teach that in kindergarten?”

The twins both scowl at him, apparently not amused by his joke. “We’re in fifth grade,” Charlie corrects.

“Jesus, really? You kids these days and your getting older and shi-- stuff.”

“Language,” Amélie warns, though she’s smirking a little bit.

“They know who Jesus is.”

“We also know what shit is,” Charlie says proudly. Izzy nods in fervent agreement.

Genji almost spits out his orange juice. “You didn’t learn that from us, right?” he asks, meeting Amélie’s alarmed look.

Charlie shakes her head. “Daddy says it when he can’t figure out the damn TV,” she explains in an impressive imitation of Jesse's accent.

Genji sighs with relief. “Whew. Your dads would kill us if we were teaching you French _and_ bad words.”

Izzy perks up and looks at Amélie. “Tatie Amé, can you teach us some French bad words? S’il vous plaît?”

“Yeah, s’il vous plaît?” Charlie adds.

Amélie laughs. “When you’re older, I will teach you every French bad word I know.”

Satisfied, Izzy and Charlie both turn their attention back to their breakfast, and Amélie starts asking them questions about how their piano lessons are going, which they answer eagerly.

A few minutes later, Amélie finishes off her breakfast and pats her mouth daintily with a napkin. “I’m off to work,” she tells to the girls as she stands up and brushes off her pencil skirt. “Have a good day at school and don’t give Uncle Genji too much trouble, alright? He’s very sensitive.”

“We know,” Charlie says sagely.

Genji pouts at his smirking wife. “Rude. But I still love you, so I will walk you out anyway.”

“Gross,” Izzy grumbles. “That’s just so you can kiss.”

“You’re welcome for not doing it in front of you,” Genji says with his most serious face, pointing at her with his egg-laden fork before setting it down and standing up. “Eat fast, nerds. I’m driving you to school in ten minutes.”

Genji follows Amélie out of the kitchen and to the front door of their apartment. Amélie grabs her purse and keys and turns to Genji. “Good luck with the twins today.”

“Don’t need it. They love me almost as much as you do.”

Amélie smiles and wraps her arms around Genji’s neck. “Doubt it.”

He slides his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. “God, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Amélie puts a hand on Genji’s cheek and gives him a lingering kiss.

Genji kisses her back contentedly, then pulls back and bumps his nose lightly against hers. “Have a good day at work.”

“Thanks. You too.” Amélie sighs and disentangles herself. “See you when I get home.”

“See you.” Genji opens the door for her, and they exchange one last smile before Amélie steps out the door and pulls it shut behind her.

Genji smiles all the way back to the kitchen. His life is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about genjamé blease  
> twitter: [@GENJAMlN](http://twitter.com/genjamln)  
> tumblr: [@sodawife](http://sodawife.tumblr.com)


End file.
